Put Your Back Into It
"Put Your Back Into It" 'es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends, el sexto de la cuarta temporada y el octogésimo cuarto en general. Trama del Episodio Disco Bear aparece caminando por la calle. Mira a través de un vidrio y encuentra a Giggles y Petunia, que están ejercitando. Intenta impresionarlas tratando de tocarse los pies con las manos. Se inclina para tocarse los pies, pero no llega. Empieza a hacer más fuerza, haciendo que uno de sus ojos se salga de su cuenca. Finalmente, logra tocarse los pies, pero luego de eso, su columna vertebral se sale de su espalda. Giggles y Petunia están asustadas, mientras que Disco Bear decide irse. En su casa, Disco Bear trata de arreglar su espalda usando cinta adhesiva. Intenta hacer sus tareas diarias, como cocinar, tomar un baño y dormir, pero debido a su espalda rota, no puede parar de gritar de dolor. Al día siguiente, Giggles y Petunia están en la playa. Disco Bear llega para coquetear con ellas, con su espalda aún rota. Las chicas se alejan. Luego, un hueso aterriza cerca de Disco Bear y un gran perro llega. Creyendo que era el hueso que buscaba, el perro muerde la columna vertebral de Disco Bear y comienza a agitarlo. Disco Bear logra escaparse de esto, pero una línea de pesca se engancha a su columna, la cual pertenece a Russell. Russell empieza a tirar, mientras que el perro le muerde la pierna a Disco Bear. La combinación de esto provoca que Disco Bear sea decapitado. Más tarde, Giggles está en la casa de Russell, quien preparó la cena para los dos. La cena resultó ser la cabeza de Disco Bear, que Russell confundió con un pez. Antes de que termine el episodio, Russell comienza a cortar la columna de Disco Bear. Moraleja "'Success depends on your backbone, not your wishbone.", "El éxito depende de tu columna vertebral, no de tu espoleta" Muertes *Disco Bear es decapitado por la caña de pescar de Russell. Heridas #Disco Bear casi saca uno de sus ojos mientras tensa los músculos, haciendo que se hinche. #La espalda de Disco Bear se rompe tan violentamente que su columna sobresale después de inclinarse. #Disco Bear intenta forzar su columna vertebral hacia su cuerpo con cinta adhesiva, un proceso tan doloroso que grita de agonía. #La columna vertebral de Disco Bear es mordida por un perro y su cuerpo se balancea. #El perro muerde el pie de Disco Bear antes de morir. Errores *Cuando el perro muerde la columna de Disco Bear, su ojo salido de la cuenca cambia de posiciones varias veces. *Disco Bear pudo quitarse la camisa para darse una ducha a pesar de tener cinta adhesiva sobre ella. Curiosidades *Éste es el segundo rol protagónico de Disco Bear (el primero es A Vicious Cycle) y el primer rol secundario de Russell en la cuarta temporada. *La ropa que están usando Giggles y Petunia parece ser de los años 70 u 80. *Éste fue el episodio que más rápido se estrenó, siendo mostrados los avances el 5 de Diciembre, y estrenado al día siguiente. *Ésta es la primera vez que Petunia aparece usando pantalones. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde el protagonista muere, mientras los personajes secundarios sobreviven. *La casa de Disco Bear es diferente a la que tuvo anteriormente. *Éste es el tercer episodio de internet donde Russell sobrevive. Los otros son Can't Stop Coffin y By The Seat Of Your Pants. *La herida en la columna de Disco Bear es similar a una de las muertes de Lumpy en Blast from the Past. *Éste es el primer episodio de la cuarta temporada donde Russell , Giggles y Petunia sobreviven. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde sólo un personaje muere. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde un personaje sufre a lo largo del episodio. *Russell aún parece tener mala visión desde A Sight for Sore Eyes, ya que no logró darse cuenta que había decapitado a Disco Bear. *El sonido que hace Giggles cuando está a punto de recibir la comida que preparó Russell es el mismo que hace Petunia en Eyes Cold Lemonade. *Éste es el primer episodio de la cuarta temporada con sólo una muerte. *Éste es el segundo episodio de la cuarta temporada donde Lumpy no aparece. El otro es Buns of Steal. *Ésta es la primera vez que Russell mata a Disco Bear. *La muerte de Disco Bear fue su muerte más tortuosa y, tal vez, una de las peores en la temporada de Internet. *Éste es el último episodio del 2013. *Es la segunda vez que Disco Bear es decapitado la primera vez fue en Ipso Fatso *Giggles no parece notar que estaba la cabeza de Disco Bear. *Este es uno de los casos muy raros de letras o números que se utilizan en un episodio. Esto se ve cuando Disco Bear golpea la alarma de su despertador, que dice 7:00. *Giggles y Petunia no parecieron preocuparse por la lesión de Disco Bear. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Put Your Back Into It Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Playa Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2013 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Disco Bear